powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoryu Super Sentai (Ryusaiger)
The are a group of five based on dinosaurs, composed of the , , , and Miryu Sentai Ryusaiger (sans , , , , and ). They made their first appearance together in Miryu Sentai Ryusaiger vs Mashin Sentai Kiramager where, aided by the , they fought the forces of . Team Members Zyurangers Abarangers Kyoryugers Ryusoulgers Ryusaigers History Arsenal *Ultimate Super Mega Howling Cannon **Jurasoul Buster ***Ryusai Blaster ****Tyra-Stego Blaster *****TyrannoMasher *****StegoSagger ****Tri-Para-Raptor Cannon *****TriceLance *****ParaPistol *****RaptorClaw ***PteraiSaber ***PlezuBlaster ***Ryusoul Ken ***Mosa Breaker ****Mosa Changer ****Mosa Blade **Ultimate Howling Cannon ***Kentrospiker ****Fang Shot *****Gabutyra Fang *****Parasa Shot ****Shield Lan Slasher *****Stego Shield *****Zakutor Slasher *****DriceLance ***Serial Zyuden Sword Zandar Thunder ****Golder Zandar Thunder ***Super Dino Bomber ****Dino Bomber *****Tyranno Rod *****Tricera Bunker *****Ptera Daggers ****Dino Thruster ***Howling Cannon ****Ryugekiken ****Mothbreaker ****Triceralance ****Saber Daggers ****Ptera Arrow Mecha Zyuranger *Beast Tank Dino Tanker/Shinka Gattai Daizyuzin **Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus **Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth **Guardian Beast Triceratops **Guardian Beast SaberTiger **Guardian Beast Pteranodon Abaranger *Bakuryuu Gattai Gigant AbarenOh **Bakuryuu Gattai AbarenOh ***Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus ***Bakuryuu Triceratops ***Bakuryuu Pteranodon **Bakuryuu Brachiosaurus Kyoryuger *Cho Kamitsuki Gattai Gigant King Kyoryuzin **Cho Kamitsuki Gattai Gigant Kyoryuzin ***Kamitsuki Gattai Kyoryuzin ****Zyudenryu Gabutyra ****Zyudenryu Stegotchi ****Zyudenryu Dricera ***Zyudenryu Parasagun ***Zyudenryu Zakutor ***Zyudenryu Bragigas/Cho Kamitsuki Henkei Gigant Bragi-Oh **Zyudenryu Pteragordon/Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh Ryusoulger *Ryusoul Gattai Gigant King KishiryuOh **Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Five Knights ***Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuOh Three Knights ****Kishiryu Tyramigo ****Kishiryu Triken ****Kishiryu Ankyloze ***Kishiryu TigerLance ***Kishiryu MilNeedle **Ryusoul Gattai KishiRyuNeptune ***Kishiryu MosaRex ***AmmoKnuckles **Kishiryu Pterardon Ryusaiger *Miryu Gattai Gigant King RyusaiOh **Miryu Gattai King RyusaiOh ***Miryu Gattai Fusion RyusaiOh ****Miryu Gattai RyusaiOh *****Ryusai Tyranno *****Ryusai Stegos *****Ryusai Tricera *****Ryusai Parasaur *****Ryusai Raptor ****Ryusai Pteros/Ryusai PterosOh ***Ryusai Elasmo/Ryusai ElasmoOh **Ryusai Ankymer **Ryusai Stompdon **Ryusai Saberclaw *''Alternate Combination'' - Miryu Gattai Gigant King Ryusai-KiramaOh Notes *There is a noticeable pattern that each Kyoryu Super Sentai team follows: **Each Red Ranger is based on a Tyrannosaurus. ***Also, each Red Ranger has his own exclusive power-up form (Armed TyrannoRanger, AbareMax, Kyoryu Red Carnival, Max Ryusoul and Ryusai Battlizer). **Each have Rangers that are based on a Triceratops, a Pteranodon, a Stegosaurus, a Parasaurulophus, a Velociraptor and a Elasmosaurus. **Each Sixth Ranger has died, though only Utsusemimaru, Canalo and Hiromu was revived. ***Each Sixth Ranger theme is not actually dinosaur. **Each have a Ranger who was evil at some point (DragonRanger, AbareKiller, Deathryuger). **Each have sentient mechs, but only the Kyoryugers' Zyudenryu are not capable of verbal speech. **Each have a large Mecha based on a Brachiosaurus ( , , , Titanosan). ***Only Ryusoulger who not to have Brachiosaurus mecha. **Each series has a mecha team attack to which they can combine power of their mecha together for an ultimate attack (though in the Bakuryuu's case, this was a one-time only attack in the series finale, and without ). **Each team has their own combining weapon. ( , , , , Ryusai Buster), though only the Abaranger were able to advance their combining weapon even further (Super Dino Bomber and Superior Dino Bomber). **Each team has at least one member not from modern Japanese society. The Zyurangers were all from prehistoric earth, of the Abarangers came from an , several members of the Kyoryugers, namely , and , and the members of Ryusoulgers were from different time periods of human history. **Each series has the team go up against an Knight-themed armor-based character, , , and . **Each series had the team face a Dinosaur mecha of their partner's species that were evil, controlled by an evil master, or under a curse ( , , , , , Pterosal-Oh). Notably with the exception of BakurenOh, these mecha were later reformed. Category:Super Sentai Category:Sentai Teams Category:Volt2002Alfred Category:Miryu Sentai Ryusaiger